


Castle

by Kornelie2000



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: A princess with a little secret, Aki is still the same restless little minx we all know him to be, Although he has issues, And I repeat, As in how he shows his desperate love for aki, Asami gonna fix those issues, Asami may be a little OOC, Because he actually shows his feelings, But no so sad, Don't know what I'm doing, English is not, English is not my mother language, First Timer Alert!!, I suck at tagging, I'm a sucker for romance I know, M/M, Oh My God, Oh and Aki is a princess on this one, Please Forgive me, So any errors please tell me, The historical romance(?) no one asked for, and that's it i guess, it's sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornelie2000/pseuds/Kornelie2000
Summary: Once upon a time, in a far far away kingdom, there lived a king, that held no other heirs to the throne, but a young, small and beautiful princess. They lived a quiet and happy life. Until one day, a much bigger and much stronger kingdom attacked. And as the king fell to his knees in front of the man who had taken everything from him, so did his kingdom.As such, years would pass, and the once bright and cheerful kingdom would move forward. Only this time, drowned in darkness.But the princess had never given up hope.No, she had sworn, on her father’s grave, that she would set this kingdom free.Even if she had to do it alone.What she didn’t know, was that fate already had other plans.On the day the kingdom fell, among the people who had lost not only their homes but their loved ones, there was a very special young man.This young man however, once a bright and cheerful boy, was deeply scarred by the death of his mother, and had drowned in hate and despair.“I’ll kill them… I’ll kill every last one of them…”And with this words he had sealed his fate.This is their story.





	1. The Beginning

_Once upon a time, in a far far away kingdom, there lived a king, that held no other heirs to the throne, but a young, small and beautiful princess. They lived a quiet and happy life. The king was a good man and the best strattegist in the kingdom. During many years, the king had been able to fight his enemies and deffend his kingdom with his strategies and intellect. Such were his prowesses._

  
_Until one day, a much bigger and much stronger kingdom attacked. The king tried to fight off their advances, but their numbers overpowered each and any of his efforts. And as he fell to the knees of the man who had taken everything from him, so did his kingdom._

  
_The attackers had pillaged and burned every village they passed trough. Killed everyone in their path, until there had been nothing left but ashes._

  
_The next day, the orders were that the king and his followers and anyone which had gone against the invaders was to be executed._  
_But the princess, in a last effort to save her father and their people, had intervened. Offering herself as a sacrífice, so that they could live._

  
_In the years that had passed, the princess had grown into a true beauty. Her hair the color of a silvery gold, her skin healthy and silky smooth, with no blemishes whatsoever, and her eyes… Oh, her eyes were the color of the deep ocean, so deep it was said you could drown in them if you stared for too long. All this features combined gave the princess an ethereal appearance, almost as if she was an otherworldy being, like a nymph... or a godess._

  
_The king of the invaders took a instant liking to the princess and allowed her people to live. Locked away_ _in the dungeons that is. The king, although, was still to be executed._  
_As such, years would pass, and the once bright and cheerful kingdom would move forward. Only this time, drowned in darkness._

  
_But the princess had never given up hope._

  
_No, she had sworn, on her father’s grave, that she would set this kingdom free._

  
_Even if she had to do it alone._

  
_What she didn’t know, was that fate already had other plans._

_On the day the kingdom fell, among the people who had lost not only their homes but their loved ones, there was a very special young man._  
_This young man however, once a bright and cheerful boy, was deeply scarred by the death of his mother, and had drowned in hate and despair._

  
“Ryuuichi… No matter what … I want you to know… I love you … v-very mu--”

  
_Cough Cough_

  
“ I know, mother, I know.” _Sob_ “So please, don’t force yourself anymore.”

  
“I just have one last wish… My child…. Please … be …happy…”

  
_And those were the last words that would ever leave his mother’s mouth. The wind raced past a young Ryuuichi, scrawny and pale, and the now cold body of his mother, that lay with an arrow to her chest._

  
_And as the night grew colder so did the child’s heart as the words of revenge that left his mouth lost themselves to the silence of the night._

  
“I’ll kill them… I’ll kill every last one of them…”

  
_And with this words he had sealed his fate._

 

_This was the beginning._  
_Their beginning._


	2. Glimpse

 

 _The world is cruel._  
  
This is a lesson he had learned in his 35 hard years of life.  
  
After his mother's death he lost his way. Wandered land after land, place after place. Scraping the ground for food. Stealing. Killing. Never had he thought that he, with barely two decades completed, would have to kill to survive.  
  
And kill he did. And eventually he became skilled at it. He did it with such prowess that, by the time he turned 23, he joined a crew of the most feared outlaws of the kingdom and its surroundings. And on his 28th birthday he held the severed head of the previous leader on his hands, another life taken by the hands of _their king_ , he claimed their leadership. And seven years later, the weak little boy that had stood by the side of his mother's corpse and grieved her death, was no more.

 ….

 “How are we on the supplies?”

“Ready and loaded Boss.”

“Weapons?”

“Arriving as we speak.”

“The target?”

 “According to our sources the route maintains.”  
  
Asami stopped next to his horse and looked at his most trusted man with a smirk.

“Well then. Shall we go?”

…

It was a simple job, really. All they had to do was kill the head of the Awa family and steal the goods that traveled with them. Although the numbers of their defense forces were high, just like every corrupt noble, since the taking of the kingdom and thanks to the false security their king offered, they had slacked on their training. The result? Undisciplined and cowardly soldiers. But whereas the nobles lacked training and the strength that comes with it, his men were brimming with it.

“Boss.”

 His right-hand man came and stood near his boss at the top of the hill, concealed by forest life, were they stood, waiting.

“What is it?”

“Suoh sent us the sign. They've started to move.”

 By this time, the leader of the outlaws found himself vibing with excitement as a predatory smirk found itself onto his face.

  _Everything is in place._

…

“That fool! And thinking that he fell for my trap so easily! And he still thinks of himself as a noble? Hah! Don't make me laugh.”

“It was indeed a bet worth making, just as you said, my lord.”

Through the dense forest vegetation, a loud boisterous voice and a deeper calmer one resonated along the sound of horse’s hooves and carriages being dragged through the dirt littered with small vegetation.

“But of course. There's no one that knows the way of business as well as I do. But the funniest part was him trying to warn me about some… What was it?”

“I believe he was referring to the recent hijacks that are thought to be orchestrated by a group of outlaws, sir.”

The loud voice belonged to none other than the lord Awa Michiru himself. Lord Awa was a corrupted politician who ruled over a port town. His title was given to him by the King himself, mainly because lord Awa's certain… _associates._ Associates who can help him transport important _cargos_ for his king.  
In contrast, the deeper voice belonged to Nishii Hazuma, a calm and pacient man, and lord Awa's close aid.

“Yeah, that.” The Lord said with an obnoxious laugh. “Seriously, who does he think I am? I am a Lord, ruler of the port town of Sagano, and one of His Majesty’s closest _friends_! Ha! Like I need to concern myself with some lowly punks. If they are foolish enough to try and steal from me they’ll be slaughtered in the blink of an eye! No one dares to rob me and live! No one!”

Another round of boisterous laughter sounded. What the lord didn’t notice were the shadows moving about the forest. They were everywhere. If you had a trained eye you could catch the glimpse of an eye in the middle of the leaves of a tree top, the blur of a cloak in between the bushes, or the predatory smirk of a beast ready to devour you.

And by the time they noticed what was going on…

_It was already too late._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~~So here's the second chapter I promised. Late, I know, but hey better late than never. And I know it's small but there'll be a bigger chapter coming out in the next few days. I'm already on it so...  
> Well that's all. Thank you for reading and see you next chapter.  
> Comment and leave kudos <3  
> Bye~~ :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So I just want to say I'm new here. So please have patience with me  
> I'll try and update as soon as possible.  
> Maybe a week from now. I won't promise anything though. University's got me in it's clutches.  
> I'll just say again, for the one's who don't look at the tags, English is not my mother language, so any errors you find please let me know.  
> Comment and leave kudos :)  
> Thanks and until next time


End file.
